


Anything for you

by Mehtalynx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cute, Doctor Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehtalynx/pseuds/Mehtalynx
Summary: Yaz gets really badly injured and the Doctor has only one option to save her. What will happen will Yaz and the Doctor be OK?





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is my first ever story for this fandom...and it kinda was a thought really early in the morning so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy :)

Pain, nothing but pain was what Yasmin Khan felt at this point in time, and in this moment she seen her knight in shining armour running towards her.

The Doctor seen it happen, the flash of a guns barrel, how she hated them bastardly weapons, and the scream of the one she loved.

Yaz hit the ground with a clang as her jacket made contact with the cold metal. "Yaz" , the Doctor was already screaming for the one she loved closest to her heart. The Doctor mad huge strides till she reached Yaz's side.

"Yaz, I'm not losing you" said the Doctor almost pleading as she grabbed Yaz's hand with all her might. "Doctor", she wheezed as blood dribbled down her chin, "there's nothing you can do so please don't hold this on your shoulders, keep going".

"Yasmin Khan don't you dare start saying goodbye. I'm going to find you help", the Doctor was now howling as her tears dripped onto Yaz's face. " Goodbye Doctor" them words were to be Yasmins last as her final breath escaped her mouth. The Doctors eyes were dry as she could cry no longer.

"Never again". The Doctor stood up cracked her shoulders in a manor as if she was going to fight. She lifted Yasmins head and kissed her passionately, the golden glow previously seen when she regenerated a long time ago engulfed both of their bodies as the Doctor executed this act.

Just like that Yaz took a breath, one she thought she would never take again. "The fuck, wait am I dead, is this it" Yaz moved slightly and noticed something weighing her lower torso down, "huh", Yaz looked down and seen a mass of blonde locks splayed over her, "Doctor"! Yaz shouted slightly panicked. Yaz tried to arouse the woman but she didn't stir even after a handful of pokes, Yaz then noticed a Golden glow still lingering on her hands, "She wouldn't" Yaz thought but doubted herself as she remembered all the times the Doctor sacrificed herself for her. 

"shit, she would". Yaz placed two fingers on the Doctors neck desperately trying to find that ever so unique double pulse and after a panicked fifteen seconds she found them going strong. Yaz let out a sigh of relief as she picked up the taller woman not so effortlessly as she would expect as she was surprisingly heavy. " I'm probably going to need a refresh on my intergalactic species biology" Yaz said to herself as she carried the Doctor bridal style in the direction of the TARDIS.

Yaz made the last couple of metres to the TARDIS a jog, and stopped at the doors ready to search the Doctors pockets to look for a key, but before any of that could happen the TRADIS's door swung open obviously knowing the Doctor was unconscious. "Thanks" Yaz said quietly to the TARDIS as she walked inside trying to not bash the poor Doctors head on the walls as her hair flopped aimlessly around.

"Uh TARDIS, I mean Sexy" Yaz called to nowhere in particular awkward as she was still getting used to calling a literal police box 'Sexy' " could you help me find her room please so she can have a rest" The TARDIS gave a hum in response and lit up a hallway " Thanks again, uh Sexy".

Yaz made her way down the corridor the only noise coming from their breathing and the TARDIS's groaning. " Well here we are" Yaz said to herself as she arrived at a tall but not fancy brown door with an engraved '13' on it. Yaz opened the door with her foot and walked inside admiring all the objects around her. There was objects from all over space and time littering shelf's which were overflowing. " Never really seen you as much of a collector but now that I think about it I did see you grab some kitchen ware and put it in your pocket" Yaz said to the still unconscious woman in her arms.

Yaz noticed a double bed sitting dormant in the corner of the jam packed room and decided to carefully lay her down, took off her shoes and tucked her in like a mother would to her child. "Well better get back to my room i'm shattered" Yaz thought to herself, but before she could take a step towards the door a hand gently tugged at her sleeve, " Please stay" said a small weak voice coming from the Doctor.

"Your awake thank God your OK, I was so worried" Yaz said with little tears forming in her eyes. " It takes a lot more than a little regeneration energy sharing to make me kick the bucket, ooh that reminds me did I ever tell you how I was tricked into sharing my regeneration energy with a Dalek."

"Doctor how bout I hear about you story in the morning as I think you need rest". Yaz said in soft tone as she lay down beside the Doctor. "Yaz I love you" the Doctor said. "Huh what, are you feeling OK Doctor". "I mean it Yaz I love you" The doctor said as she looked up and looked her hazel/green eyes with Yaz's deep brown. " And I love you too much to let you get into danger like that again, I don't want you to get hurt Yaz. Yaz's brow furrowed " Doctor me leaving you would hurt a lot more than me physically getting injured" Yaz explained in a passionate tone bringing the Doctor closer so their bodies were touching.

Tears formed into the Doctors eyes "I just don't want to lose you like I've lost many others". Yaz then interlocked their lips in soft manner then broke apart. " I'm going to be with you whatever happens don't you worry". Yaz then wiped away the Doctors tears delicately " Lets get some sleep and we can have pancakes for breakfast". The Doctor then interlocked their lips but more passionately " That sounds like a plan to me" She finished as they both drifted of into a blissful sleep holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see some feedback and if you have any prompts/requests put em down in the comments and I'll have a look.  
> :D


End file.
